Nightsky Glare
by NoOne's Twilight
Summary: What happens when your staring at the stary sky's and your right next to someone you love? Find out for yourself. i suck at summaries i already know but i got a good story. DF/DPxSM


**Hey guys its been a while. soorrrryyyy school can take a lot out of you sometimes lol. Well here is my story...**

**don't own DP i will one day... i hope**

* * *

****"Hey Danny." Sam Manson said as she was walking towards a boy with icy blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Hey Sam what are you doing tonight?" Danny said as he looked at Sam

"Nothing why?" Sam said as she tilts her head a little as she said 'why'.

"Wanna come over and do some stare gazing?" Danny asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"After school." Danny said

"Ok; wanna go grab a bite from the Nasty Burger?" Sam said pointing towards the door

"Yea but on one condition." Danny said with a smirk on his face

"And what is that?" Sam said grinning

"I'll race you and who ever wins gets a free lunch and who ever lose has to pay, deal?" Danny said as he held his hand out so that Sam could shake it to accept the deal.

"Deal." But before Danny had a chance to shake her hand, she took off

"HEY! No fair!" Danny said yelling and took off running as well trying to catching up to Sam

"Everything is fair when it comes to dares or deals." Sam said as she looked back for a moment to see Danny speeding up really quick

"Ha I'm gonna beat you!" Danny said while looking at Sam and running ahead

"Oh no your not!" Sam yelled as she jumped on Danny making them both to fall on the ground

"Hahaha!" Both of them laughed but then realized what position they were in.

Sam was on top of Danny. Her hands were holding his head and Danny was holding her waist tight as if he would never let go of her. They looked at each other and got lost in each others gaze as they got closer and closer. Their lips almost met a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. Less then 3 seconds later the box ghost appeared.

"_BEWARE! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE, WILL TERRORIZE THIS TOWN WITH MY EVIL BOXES OF DOOOMM!_ The box ghost yelled as he revealed old boxes.

"Oh please. You could scare a little kid even if you tried." Danny said as he rolled his eyes

"_I WILL TERRORIZE THIS TOWN AND YOU ALL WILL SEE!"_

_"_Oh i so don't have time for this." Danny said as he pulled out the fenton thermos and aimed it at the box ghost as a giant flash of light appeared and sucked the box ghost in.

"_NOOOOOO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGEEEE! JUST WAIT AND SEE!_" The box ghost said as he was ducked in the fenton thermos

Danny looked back at Sam and smiled she smiled back.

* * *

_**1 hour later...**_

* * *

As Danny and Sam stare at the night sky they wondered what would have happened if they did kiss...

Would they have lost their long time friendship or will it turn to something new

"Danny?..." Sam said as turned her head to look at Danny.

"Yea Sam?" Danny said with a low voice but not a whisper.

"What would happen if i told you i...i liiikkee...yoou? Sam said nervously hoping Danny would respond

Danny's eyes widened

"uh you wanna talk about this in my room or you wanna stay here?"

"Lets go to your room." Sam said as she stepped toward towards Danny so that he can faze her to his room. He grabbed her hand and his heart immediately started to beat really fast like he was having a heart attack. Then seconds later they were in Danny's room.

"Soo um what's your answer?" Sam asked scared and nervous

"If i tell you promise we still would be best friends no matter what?"

"I promise." Sam said sincere

"i love you" Danny said and just when he was gonna say something else but was stopped when he felt soft lips meet his. At first Danny was stiffed but then he sunked into the kiss and grabbed Sam by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny then started to kiss down her neck and she let out a groan. Danny pushed her into the wall and kissed her neck some more and Sam wrapped her legs around him and he holded her by her thighs as the wall held her back for support. After a while Sam and Danny broke away for air.

"I love you too Danny and I'll always be yours forever." Sam said as they kissed some more that night knowing, finally, that they are together forever.

* * *

**ok you guy done reading? ok sorry this story sucked but just let me know in your opinion how it was and please dont tell me i rushed it cause i know my hands hurt from typing on this keyboard all freakin day so please** **review and tell me what you think. Also i might not update for a while but im not getting of Fan Fiction is just my hands need a weeks break so thank you for reading and again r&r**


End file.
